Arrived in Enchanted Dominion (Aqua, Stealth Elf and Jet-Vac's Story)
This is how Aqua and her Friends arrived in Enchanted Dominion in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep. (Aqua and her Friends arrives at the Forbidden Mountain, seeing a strange orb of light floating away from the castle) Aqua: What's that? (It passes them and they looks toward the dark castle) Aqua: I think we had better go take a look inside. They went inside and saw Ventus and his friends Ventus: There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that! Spyro: Even Eruptor! He doesn't do anything wrong! Maleficent: You don't believe us? That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily. Ventus: They did? ????: Ven, Spyro! Don't be fooled! (They looks around and sees...) Ventus: Aqua! Spyro: Jet-Vac! Stealth Elf! Aqua (running in): Terra and Eruptor would never do that. You know that as well as we do. Ventus: Yeah! Spyro: You're right! Maleficent: Ahh... The truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus... Aqua.... Spyro... Stealth Elf... Jet-Vac... Pop Fizz (They glare at her) Aqua (to Ven): The Master sent us. Ven...let's go home. Stealth Elf: You too, Spyro. Ventus: But Terra... Spyro: What about Eruptor? Aqua: Terra and Eruptor's not ready to leave yet. Ventus (sadly): Sorry, Aqua. But I can't go with you. Spyro: Me too. Aqua: What? Ventus: It's just...we have to find them before it's too late! (Ven, Spyro and Pop Fizz leaves) Aqua: Ven! Stealth Elf: Spyro! Maleficent: I see you, too, wield the Keyblades. Jet-Vac: How did you know about the Keyblade? Kaos: A sourse of power... A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire world... And allow one to obtain anything and everything. Such power, we find most interesting. Aqua: Terra... he really.... Jet-Vac: So... Eruptor... He really... Maleficent: Yes. Now, my dears, would like to assist me, as well? Aqua: Never! Stealth Elf: No way, Jose! Jet-Vac: We won't, Kaos! Because you are the one who stole my Lunch! Maleficent: I see, Xehanort was right. You are a most stubborn girl and Skylanders. Aqua: Master Xehanort? How did you-- Maleficent: It seems you need time to consider my offer. Fortunately, I have the perfect place. (The orb on her staff glows green and she slams it on the floor, causing the tiled stones under Aqua's feet to crack and vanish in a burst of green light. She falls through the floor with a scream. She lands in a Dungeon Cell and stands, seeing a man sitting across the room on a large stone, his arms chained to the wall) ???????: Who are you? Aqua (walking over): My name is Aqua. It looks like I was caught in a trap. Why are you here? ???????: To prevent me from breaking her evil curse. I was to meet the most beautiful girl at a cottage in the glen, but now my true love lies in an eternal slumber...and only I can break the spell. Aqua: You must really love her. (The three fairies appear) Flora: Is what you said true? ???????: Yes. Maleficent told me. Flora: Oh, Prince Phillip! It's you! (The fairies release his chains and he stands up) Flora: Now, Phillip. The road to true love may be barred by many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. Aqua: I'm going with you. There's something I need to know, and Maleficent has the answer. Flora: Yes, of course, dear. Now, come along. We must hurry to Aurora. (They run to the Hall, where Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo, stands watch. Once it spots them, it flutters away calling, and the magical walls of the room decend, revealing a horde of Maleficent's goons. They defeat the henchman and make their way out of the castle. As Aqua, Jet-Vac and Stealth Elf and Prince Phillip rush across the bridge to King Stefan's castle, Maleficent stands watching from her tallest tower, staff out) Maleficent: A forest of thorns shall be your tomb... (She raises the staff toward the clouds and creates a vortex of dark lightning) Maleficent: Wound 'round the castle in a bower of doom! (She spins her staff in the lightning and points toward Stefan's castle, lightning shooting from it. At once, great thorned branches push out from the ground where the lightning strikes, cracking mortar and stone. The dark needled plants cover the landscape around the bridge and the castle, two large vines wrap around the bridge, crushing the stone fence around it. Maleficent appears at the entrance and Aqua and Phillip stop) Aqua: Maleficent! Kaos! What did Master Xehanort tell you? Maleficent: Such a pity, child, that you don't have Terra and Eruptor's gift for obedience. Nor can you see how easy it was for him. Aqua: Terra would never do anything to help you! Jet-Vac: Even Eruptor! Maleficent: Quite the contrary. He fully embraced the darkness within himself. Aqua: Stop lying! Stealth Elf: We have enough of you! Maleficent: See for yourself--all the powers of hell! Kaos: Then you should face this! They became a Monster, they are fighting and they make a Fire Wall to Aqua and her friends Aqua: No! Flora: All together... (The three shoot magic from their wands at the Prince's sword, which glows with pink, green, and blue sparks) Flora: Now sword of truth, fly swift and sure, that evil die, and good endure. (Phillip throws the sword toward the dragon, striking it near the heart. The dragon erupts in green fire and falls, causing the thorns to vanish and the castle to be bright once again. Phillip rushes into the castle while Aqua stands with a weak and angered Maleficent and Kaos, back to their normal form. They walks slowly back toward their castle across the bridge) Aqua: It's the power of true love that defeated you. Kaos: We will not be defeated by something as insignificant as love. Jet-Vac: You don't even know the first thing about it. You're too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater. (They looks up to Stefan's castle, where Prince Phillip climbs the tower to Aurora's Chamber and kneels over the sleeping beauty. He bends to kiss her and her eyes open) Stealth Elf: Try all you want, but you'll never defeat a heart filled with light. Maleficent (angry): Perhaps... But remember one thing--as long as there is light, there will be darkness. And in time, many more will be drawn to it. Then they will all belong to me! (She holds out her arms, vanishing with Kaos in green flames, laughing as Aqua runs toward her. Aqua loses her and sighs) Aqua: Terra... You better stay strong for me. Jet-Vac: Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3